Love me?
by WhatAShocker
Summary: All I can really say about this story is that its very good and funny. If you want to read something very different check this out.
1. Trade those tears for tequlia

**Yeah, so this is my first story ever, and i'd love feed back. Its actually In Carmen's point of view and its a spashely story. Its something very different and this is just an intro but you should at least read two or three chapters after this to get the feel of it. Its kind of angsty, kind of funny, but its pretty true to some peoples personal stories. I think You'll like it. **

Have you ever looked back at something and realized how much of a defining moment it was or still is in your life? Today I did just that, and last night was pretty epic.

( last night )

So we're sitting at our usual spot; this big sitting area between a liquor store and a dairy queen. Its got a few benches and a couple of tree's, its good enough for us chill in. Its about six pm now and we're just talking, hanging out, and waiting until the creepers show up. At about 7:30pm drunk guys start walking into the liquor store and we ask them to buy us alcohol, we call them the creepers because they usually look like pedophiles… and buy sixteen and seventeen year olds alcohol. We do this a lot. Especially since its summer, we're doing this like 5 times a week, and it takes less than an hour to get someone to buy booze for us. We drink as often as we can, and as heavily as we can. We drink because we're teenagers, we drink to have fun, we drink to forget, we drink to remember, we drink to let loose, we drink because we're feeling good, we drinking because we're breaking down, we drink because we're bored, we drink because we have issues, but over all we drink to feel good. We're teenagers trying to figure out who we are and what we're about. It's a difficult process and instead of crying about it we drink.

" You guys have got to stop smoking, you're killing your lungs and its not attractive" I say coughing from the lack of oxygen.

"You smoke weed, its fucking worse than cigarettes!" and there goes Aiden thinking he has a point. Okay, yes I do smoke weed, but why would I smoke something stupid like cigarettes? You don't even get high… where is the fun?

" Yeah, so don't give us that bullshit argument about how weed is good for you because you're ruining your body just as much as us" Kim is only half right when she says because I've googled this shit.

" No, no, no, see I've researched this and weed can even help ADD, you can google that shit." They all start laughing at me because they know I'm the type of person that actually would have looked up the benefits of marijuana. Honestly, I don't even smoke that often, I just like knowing unnecessary facts about drugs because druggie girls are damn hot and if I can make a good impression on one by saying " Dro is gross, you should hit up some kush" then I feel like a badass. Weed is weed to me. I can't tell the difference, I just smoke to feel better. And that's what I'm going to do tonight because I feel so alone. I'm going to get high to feel good and drink to shake the loneliness I feel building up before I break down and cry. Let's trade those tears for tequila and get drunk tonight.

My friends are trying to find the creepers now and I'm sitting on this bench alone, its almost metaphorical how I'm here alone. And It kind of sucks ass because I know while I'm here just wishing someone would hold me, I know someone who doesn't even have to ask. People just flock to her. She's a trainwreck just like me only she's a cold hearted bitch, and I'm just a good person who's kindness goes unappreciated. She has everyone she needs, I've got close to nothing. We hate each other. I'm an amazing friend to her and she treats me like shit, but at the end of the day we need each other because she needs to know someone will always be there, and I need to feel needed. You'd be surprised we actually get along sometimes. Oh, Ashley, you really are the root of a lot of my problems. You steal my friends, turn girls I like against me, and I really don't know why girls think you're hot.

Fuck Ashley. Aiden just got the hook up on some vodka. It's time to get shitfaced.

I wonder If Spencer drinks? Maybe I should call her tonight, her smile is enough to make me feel better...

**I went through and fixed some mistakes like spelling erros and gramatical crap, but if I missed anything you can just tell me because I hate that shit. Its annoying when you read a story and you're like " wow, you couldn't fucking spell bench right?" so i'll fix it if you point it out. And leave me feedback I love it.  
**


	2. Drunk and Horny

**Okay so basically forget that I ever call that character Kim, and now she's Kyla. And this little thing at the begining is just how Carmen and Spencer met and yeah eventually things are going to get very interesting and drama filled.**

It all started at a park, with an awkward hello. She was sitting there on a swing with her long blond hair and skinny jeans, with an ora that screamed badass. And I was standing there awkwardly in my v-neck and cargo shorts, with and confidence level that screamed non-exsistent. She gave me a questioning look so being my eager self I say,

" Hey, I'm Carmen"

And she introduced herself to me as Spencer. I knew right then and there that she would be the girl that would forever have a place in my mind. And that's how I met Spencer Carlin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey, Spencer you up for getting wasted tonight?" , Aiden ask hopefully into the phone he has on speaker.

" Yeah, for sure. When are you guys getting started?" Spencer says.

" Right now actually. Its dark enough and just about everyone here has had a shitty day so our drinks are actually long over due." I say with a little pep in my voice, as I watch Kyla eyeing my backpack with all the liquor in it.

Spencer made her way over the park we are all at and everyone is happy to see her. She's just a cool person to be around, and I hope she thinks I'm at least decent. I think she's straight so right now I want to be her friend. If I can have at least that then I'll be okay, even if only for a little while.

" Hey Spence", I say while smiling at her. She's so gorgeous. Maybe the drunker I get tonight the less I'll stare at her because I think I may be giving off a creeper vibe at this point.

" Carmen, this is going to be my first time drinking with you. Should I be scared?" She says in a joking kind of way.

" Yes, be very afraid! We don't just get drunk we get shitfaced which means you are going to have to join our tradition of drunken truth or dare, we play when ever we have alcohol, things get pretty raunchy…" Kyla says while half way laughing.

" Ahahaha Carmen remember that time you had to do that stripper dance on the slide? Oh that was amazing." Aiden says laughing his ass off. It was pretty epic. I was way to drunk for it to be any type of sexy. It was just hilarious. You had to be there.

After we stop laughing about that we all climb up on the jungle gym and sit down in a circle. Spencer is sitting next to me and I can't help but feel giddy. Kyla cracks a bottle of grey goose and starts passing it around the circle. Its not long before we're all pleasantly drunk and having an in depth conversation about nothing at all.

" I think that we should play truth or dare now!" Aiden says in an overly loud voice. I'm drunk enough to do just about anything right now so bring on some overly sexual dares and way too personal truth's!

" Okay… Carmen, I dare you to kiss Kyla for ten seconds." Spencer drunkenly says while pushing me towards Kyla. I'm really drunk and really horny right now, and Kyla's really hot, we've even had sex before, so right now I'm all for this is sounds like the best idea in the world. So I get on top of her, and next thing I know we're making out. This has been going on for about a minute now and Kyla about to run her hand up my shirt when I feel Spencer pulling at my arm trying to get me off of her. Maybe she likes me? Or maybe us raping each other was just gross to watch?

So I get off of Kyla and Aiden Is sitting there laughing about god knows what, while Spencer just kind of looks at me.

" I'm all turned on now." Spencer whispers in my ear, and I smile so big because maybe she's gay! And now that Kyla and Aiden are humping each other I have made it my mission to find out. So I pull her closer to me and grab her hips and kiss her. The sober version of me would never have enough confidence to pull this kind of move of, but the drunk version of me is just the perfect mix of horny and wasted to go for it.

She's kissing me back and I've never felt more alive, I'm hoping the reason she wants me so bad right now is because she likes me just as much as I like her and not just because I'm using my tongue piercing to my full advantage. I can make that thing work wonders. We take a breather, and she throws me on my back and straddles me.

" I really like you, like a lot." I say almost slurring my words.

" I know." She says confidently. Well fuck I thought I was being sneaky.

" I like you too, but right now I want you, lets not talk." She says while lowering herself on me and kissing me on my neck.

This is a damn good night. I can't wait until tomorrow when we're sober and we can have a real conversation. I just want to get into her head and know everything about her, and just be around her. I like her so much, but I need to get out of my head right now because she's on top of me and if I ruin this I think I might cry.

**If you like my story tell me, it makes me happy.**


	3. The crazy is calming

To my surprise I woke up the next morning at 4:30 am, also to my surprise I was still at the park. Usually I'm a classy enough drunk to wake up on my bathroom floor, hanging over the toilet, but I guess today waking up on a playground with a missing shirt, one shoe, and my hand down Spencer's pants will just have to do. I made out with Spencer Carlin last night, and maybe more, I don't remember doing anymore, but I did wake up with my hand awkwardly groping her… So, yeah.

Oh, shit. She's waking up, I really should have taken my hand from off of her sooner.

"Hey, Carmen, Good morning." Spencer says while yawning and stretching. I snatch my hand out while she's stretching and much to my dismay she noticed. I'm glad Kyla and Aiden are asleep for this. That would just be too big of a dose of awkward to start this morning off with.

" Sorry about that. I woke up like that. I swear I wasn't trying to like hand rape you in your sleep or anything." I say with a smile hoping she believes me.

" Yeah, I know you passed out like that on me last night, it was pretty disappointing." Wow, really? I passed out on her right when we're about to have sex. I deserved to be bitched slapped. That is really just a slap worthy moment. This is just embarrassing.

" Yeah, sorry that's definitely not going in my box of proudest moments." I say with a little smirk on my face. She's really cute I can't not smile at a girl like her.

" It's fine. Lets go down to the swings and just hang out until Kyla and Aiden wake up." She says while grabbing my hand and leading the way. Just the touch of her hand on mine is driving me crazy inside, the pure torture she puts me through with her unknowingly teasing hand on mine drives me absolutely crazy, but with her the crazy is good, its calming. I really like this girl.

This is short as hell, but that's because I haven't written on this in a while and thought something would be better thank nothing. And being stupid I chose 2:30 in the morning to do this. So if you check back later more will be added to this chapter, but right now I need to pass out. If you like it please write a review or message me or whatever. I really like when people respond to my work. Thank you, come again.


End file.
